This invention relates to a protector system for laser video discs, which is also useful in indexing and arranging titles and descriptive information available for review and selection by users in the environment of a video rental and sales store or a library. The invention also relates to a method for efficient organization of laser discs for transport and storage during rental or lending as well as for display in the library or store environment.
Laser video discs are normally packaged by the manufacturer in transparent shrink wrapped jackets with informative literature written on the outside thereof visible from the outside, of the shrinkwrapped package, and these jackets have become of substantial value to retail rental and sales storekeepers and libraries because is they contain descriptive information concerning the contents of the disc and consumers find these packages essential in making a selection of a disc for rental or purchase. However, conventionally, once the shrinkwrap is opened, the original cover or jacket usually becomes soiled and worn, and sometimes the valuable and sensistive laser disc is damaged.
In the prior art, some manufacturer's package their discs in a rigid plastic box called a "jewel box", but these boxes require substantial storage space and are easily subject to damage, such as cracking, fracturing, or scratching, because they are brittle. When damages these jewel box packages subject the disc to damage, sometimes caused by the breakage of the jewel box itself.
Laser discs are relatively expensive and sensitive so it is important to protect the disc and preferable to maintain the original cover in clean orderly condition. Also the condition of the original cover is important because the wholesale distributor usually will not accept return of the product or a subsequent secondary buyer will not purchase the product without the package being clean and in tact. The disc cannot be sold or rented at the best possible price if the original cover or jacket is damaged, missing or soiled.
For the above reasons, most video store operators and libraries are very protective of the manufacturer's packaging and the laser discs, and are concerned with maintaining such packages clean and unsoiled, although the original cover must also be is available to the public for use in selecting a disc for rental or purchase, as well as for transporting the selected package home and storing it, and, in the case of a rented or lent disc, back to the store or library. It is that dilemma of storekeepers, librarians and users who want to make these packages available for use but retain them in good condition that this invention seeks to solve.